


fishing for islands, and other tall tales

by runoti



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: and now for something a little lighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runoti/pseuds/runoti
Summary: So maybe she isn't exactly perfect for the hero role, but she's managing.





	

They say that she rose out of the sea one day.

 

\---------

 

The island of Manono has not known the intricacies of the ocean for a very long time. At one point, they knew the rolling restless waves like a lifelong friend, before the sea parted to reveal gaping cavernous maws and fangs as thick as coconut tree trunks. But that was a long, long time ago, and the People have since learned the fine art of laying complacent. And they know contentment for a time, until a spiral sail peaks over the horizon.

 

She _rises_ out of the sea, gliding along the glittering surface and handling the ropes of the canoe like an effortless second nature.

 

Her arrival gathers a crowd, and when she hops from the boat she stands, back straight and resolute, like a girl who has seen the deepest secrets of the world and knows exactly where her place is in it.

 

Her name is Moana of Motonui, and she has a job to perform. Or, perhaps, not so much a job as it is a sacred calling.

 

She is going to return the birthright and tradition back to the waiting hands of the People.

 

\---------

 

The girl stays with them for as long as they need. She rises with the sun each morning, and treats the ocean as an old friend, dancing with the endless waves lapping gently at her ankles. The rising sun casting silhouettes of gold across her tanned skin.

 

She teaches the people the art of Wayfinding with endless patience, and it is clear that this is not her first time in the instructing position. It is by her guiding hand that they learn how to battle the waves beyond the bay, how to read the stars to find their way across the vast expanse of sea.

 

How to find home.

 

She leads them on their first expedition to lands unknown, careful and watchful over every single member of the fleet like some guardian spirit. Gently correcting their path, offering advice and coaching to those who struggle.

 

(They rise from the ashes. _They rise, and she lifts them up._ )

 

\---------

 

She stands on the beach and watches the fleet ship off for another expedition, not bothering to look up as the distinct ruffling of feathers from behind her. A vast shadow cast over her form, blocking out the sun.

 

And for the first time in the months that she has spent on the island of Manono, her facade cracks.

 

“Did I teach them right?” Her teeth worry at her bottom lip, eyes still locked on the boats on the horizon, “Did I do the right thing. Are they ready?”

A chuckle, soft and laced with understanding.

 

“They'll be fine.” The hawk cranes its neck, talons scratching the ground, wings shifting.

 

“They had _you_ , and you were always perfect for this, meant for it. This is your hard work. This is you.”

 

She turns to it, eyes watery and grin sweeping over her features as she leans on her tip toes. The massive hawk stoops low and presses its feathery brow to her forehead in hongi.

 

“Thank you. For being here, I mean.”

 

“ _You're welcome_.”

 

Melodious and gloating. The girl scoffs, loud but holding no real bite. She shoves the dangerous hooked beak out of her face.

 

“You've ruined it. You've ruined the moment.”

 

\---------

 

She stays for as long as she is needed

 

and then she leaves.

 

\---------

 

They say that she rose out of the sea.

 

 

 

 

They also say that the water dances with her every morning, swaying gently to the motion of her body. That the ocean is her sister and the sky is her brother – a massive vicious hawk that descends from above and allows her to wrap her arms around its neck, burying her fingers into its soft feathers and taking her aloft to ride the currents of air as easily as those of the sea. That she's a champion of the people.

 

But, you know what they say.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something short (REALLY short) and sweet this time around. No monstrous concepts or nightmare fuel here today, sorry. If anyone wants to write that sort of thing don't let me stop you though! Would be nice to see some more of that in this tag.
> 
> I keep on getting ideas for a HTTYD/Moana crossover, but god knows I wouldn't be able to pull that off. A crossover requires a LOT of focus and I don't... really have that big of an attention span when it comes to writing. You've all probably already noticed this in the fact that I tend to switch subjects like a goddamn clutch shift.


End file.
